La 100ème dimension
by Fanfictionneuse
Summary: 100 adolescents, à priori sans aucun lien particulier, se retrouvent mystérieusement téléportés dans une clairière. Cet événement inexplicable va amener son lot de questions, mais surtout les forcer à survivre ensemble. Ils devront faire face à de multiples bouleversements pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il leur ait arrivé et essayer de rentrer chez eux.


**Bienvenue dans ma toute première fanfiction !**

**Quelques mots sur cette fanfiction avant de commencer. **

**Ce sera donc une UA avec les personnages de the 100 ainsi que des points de scénario des différentes saisons. **

**L'histoire mélange plusieurs genres. Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, elle est d'abord assez mystérieuse et nos personnages vont devoir gérer cette situation. En découlera donc du drame et aussi, pourquoi pas, de l'humour, de l'amitié et de la romance. Concernant cette dernière, certains couples seront assez habituels dans l'univers des fanfictions the 100 et d'autres seront plus surprenants... Je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

* * *

_Il fait froid. Le vent me fouette le visage Il lacère ma peau me laissant un peu plus gelée à chaque bourrasque. Et pourtant, je continue d'avancer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Marcher ou mourir. Continuer ou mourir. Tuer ou mourir. Ma vie n'est plus qu'une succession de choix guidés par un seul objectif : survivre. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je continue._

**Clarke**

Clarke était seule, assise sur le rebord de la falaise. Elle regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'océan, ses derniers rayons ambrés lui éclairant faiblement le visage. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, l'eau bleue se teintait de rose, d'orange et enfin d'un pourpre sombre qui bientôt laisserait place à un noir d'encre. Clarke aimait regarder le spectacle de l'horizon qui s'embrasait, puis disparaissait happé par la nuit. Elle venait le voir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Parfois elle emportait un carnet et des crayons, parfois un livre et parfois, elle venait les mains vides. Le coucher de soleil l'apaisait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien ne faisant que profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Mais ce jour-là, même la lumière dorée du soir qui se reflétait sur le large n'arrivait pas à détendre Clarke. Trop de mauvaises pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son humeur était noire et, dans ses yeux azurs se mélangeaient tristesse, déception et colère. Elle aurait voulu s'échapper, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de sa vie. Elle se serait enfuie loin de ses problèmes, loin de sa mère, loin de tout. Mais Clarke savait que c'était impossible. Il lui faudrait affronter les conséquences de ses actions.

Pourtant, elle ferma les yeux. Juste un instant.

Elle sentit le vent qui effleurait sa peau et l'odeur salée de l'océan lui caressa les narines, le chant aigu des mouettes sifflant dans ses oreilles.

Et soudain.

Plus rien.

Pendant un instant, Clarke ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien. Ne ressentit rien.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre, et l'instant d'après, le monde autour de lui avait changé.

« Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'ait de réponses à une seule. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il n'avait rien fait, et pourtant, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Bellamy essaya de le calmer et inspira longuement. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il savait.

Il savait qu'il avait froid. Il savait qu'il faisait nuit noire, bien que la minute précédente le ciel fut encore rose. Il savait, par leurs ombres effrayantes, qu'il était entouré d'arbres. Et enfin, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Autour de lui, plusieurs dizaines de personne semblaient avoir atterri dans la même situation que lui. Ils étaient répartis dans une petite clairière d'un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres environ. Certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient, et la plupart restaient, comme lui, trop sonné pour faire quoique ce soit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Bellamy ne reprenne ses esprits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se mit donc à marcher, zigzaguant entre les adolescents qui gisaient autour de lui, d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement. Il cherchait désespérément parmi toutes ses têtes autour de lui, une qui lui aurait été familière. Mais rien. Il ne connaissait personne.

« Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Soudain Bellamy aperçu une fille à quelques mètres de lui et s'arrêta net. Il vit à peine son visage, mais même de dos, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et il courut vers elle en l'appelant :

\- O ! Octavia !

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, mais surtout lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de celui qui le criait, Octavia se retourna brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, Bellamy est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Bellamy acquiesça. A la vue d'Octavia, toute son angoisse et ses questions s'étaient évaporés. Peu importait où il était et comment il était arrivé là tant qu'il pouvait serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il en avait besoin pour savoir qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là.

La jeune fille n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne semblait pas non plus paniquée plus que cela. Bellamy ne s'en étonna pas une seconde. Sa sœur était la personne la plus forte qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Pourtant, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Octavia hocha la tête. Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Visiblement, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Bellamy regarda plus attentivement les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne vit que des adolescents. La plus jeune devait avoir treize ans et le plus vieux… Et bien il lui semblait que c'était lui.

Un certain nombre de gamins étaient à présent en train de gémir assis sur le sol, le regard perdu, attendant qu'on leur dise quoi faire, qu'on les rassure, qu'on leur explique. Mais personne n'avait d'explication.

Cependant, à quelques pas de Bellamy, une jeune fille blonde attira son regard. Elle slalomait entre les adolescents, leur demandait s'ils allaient bien puis s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. Tous secouaient la tête négativement. Alors, la blonde les remerciait gentiment et interrogeait la personne d'à côté. Soudain, elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bellamy.

**Octavia**

Lorsqu'Octavia se retrouva dans la clairière, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment un talent inégalé pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Pourquoi était-elle allongée sur un tapis de terre et de feuilles mortes au lieu d'être sur le matelas raide de son lit ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se releva et commença à marcher pour comprendre où elle avait atterri. Qui étaient toutes ces personnes à côté d'elle ? Elle n'en connaissait aucune et elle s'en moquait.

Tout à coup, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle entendit la voix grave de celui qui l'appelait, une voix qui n'avait pas changé depuis plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Octavia se retourna et se rua dans les bras de son grand frère.

Là, alors qu'elle était contre lui, elle réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots puis ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre pour étudier les alentours avec une plus grande précision.

Octavia remarqua soudain que le regard de son frère avait glissé vers une très jolie blonde qui s'activait un peu plus loin. La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda un instant son frère avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Pendant une seconde, une seule, Octavia se perdit dans l'azur de ses iris. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et se dirigea déterminée vers la blonde :

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus brusque que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

\- Clarke, répondit l'autre nullement déstabilisée, et toi ?

\- Octavia.

Octavia sourit. Pour elle, on ne pouvait discerner la vraie personnalité de quelqu'un que dans des situations comme celle-ci. D'abord, il y avait les lâches, les faibles, ceux qui gisaient sur le sol en pleurant. Elle les trouvait pathétiques. Ensuite, il y en avait d'autre, moins nombreux, qui tentait faiblement de prendre les choses en mains. Ils réfléchissaient. Ce sont eux qui posaient les questions afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Clarke en faisait partie. Ils agissaient, et en ça, Octavia les respectait. Et puis, il y avait elle. Elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés, ça non ! Alors que cela faisait peut-être une demi-heure, à peine, qu'elle s'était « téléportée » dans cette clairière, elle se posait déjà les vraies questions. Il faisait nuit et une centaine d'adolescents se trouvait là sans eau, sans nourriture, sans abris. Comment allaient-ils survivre ?

\- Nous devrions faire quelque chose Octavia, reprit Clarke, les autres ne vont pas tarder à réaliser qu'ils sont sans rien ni personne. pour l'instant ils sont paniqués et espèrent se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Mais ils vont bientôt prendre conscience que leur cauchemar est réel. Et je préfèrerais être prête lorsque cela arrivera.

Octavia dévisagea Clarke et sourit d'avantage. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à faire partie des survivants. Mais sur combien d'autre personnes pourraient-elles compter ?

\- Nous devrions essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où nous sommes. Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaîtront, dans l'éventualité où nous serions toujours ici, allons explorer un peu. Notre priorité est de trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Clarke acquiesça.

\- Tu as raison, cela ne sert à rien de partir tant qu'il fait encore noir, on ne ferait que se perdre. Trouve des gens pour nous accompagner. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de calmer un peu tout le monde, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un mouvement de panique.

-Retrouve moi ici dès les première lueurs de l'aube.

Elles se séparèrent donc. Octavia était satisfaite. Elle avait sentie lors de leur brève échange que Clarke avait quelque chose de spécial, une autorité naturelle qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle se mit à marcher, observant les adolescents autour d'elle se demandant qui paraissait utile.

Soudain, un éclat de rire la tira de ses pensées. C'était un bruit qui paraissait tellement inapproprié dans cette situation qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir qui s'amusait ainsi.

Deux garçons se serraient dans les bras en riant. Ils se séparèrent et le plus grand, un brun aux cheveux en bataille et qui portait des lunettes étranges sur le front s'esclaffa :

\- Monty !

\- Jasper ! répondit l'autre, un garçon plus petit aux yeux bridés.

Et ils se jetèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là se connaissait. Octavia et Bellamy n'était donc pas une exception. Une chose était sure, ce n'était pas le hasard qui les avait envoyés ici. Mais qui ? Octavia n'en savait rien. Alors, elle empoigna les deux garçons par le col et leur dit :

\- Puisque vous êtes si contents les deux pitres, j'ai une mission pour vous.

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre est assez court et fait presque office de prologue. N'hésitez pas (mais vraiment pas) à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Cela m'aidera à me motiver pour continuer à écrire !**


End file.
